A Huffman code is an optimal prefix code found using an algorithm developed by David A. Huffman. More common symbols are typically represented using fewer bits than less common symbols. DEFLATE is a data compression algorithm that uses a combination of the LZ77 algorithm and Huffman coding, and is specified in RFC 1951. One exemplary Huffman decoder is defined in the DEFLATE RFC 1951.